Brian Ang
Brian Ang is a Ratkin resident of Hong Kong. He lives in the sewers of Hong Kong. Biography Brian knows the sewers of Hong Kong like he knows his own tail. He can get from point A to point B in half the time it would take anyone else. He spends days at a time underground and only coming up when he has to deliver a message or to visit the many topless bars in the surrounding areas. This child of the Rat-God makes his home in Mongkok and barely gets by as a messenger for small businesses (both legal and illegal). He uses this as a cover for his real job, messenger for Hong Kong’s shen. Brian was one of a long litter of rats and the only one to have shape changing abilities, which he adapted to quickly. Having hands to grasp all the interesting stuff still amazes him. A few years ago, Brian cross paths with a gang of heavies who were using the sewers as a getaway route. They spotted him before he was able to get away and attacked him for seeing too much. Brian could have taken on any one of them one by one but he was overwhelmed and prayed to the Rat God and braced for a final battle. The Rat God answered his prayers and out of the gloom, Clive Cooper, appeared and made short work of the remaining thugs. He picked up Brian and carried him to safety. To this day, Brian considers the Nosferatu one of the few non-shen friends he has. Through his associations with Cooper, Brian has learned much about the Kin-jin of Hong Kong and the monsters of Cooper’s own clan that causes him so much fright. He has tried to reassure the Nosferatu that “Gehenna” is only the passing of the ages, but the sixth age seems to make Cooper even more nervous. Brian stands about 5’5”. His muscular body and wiry legs give him a spindly, slightly out-of-proportion look. His shoulder-length black hair is shaggy and falls more into his eyes unless he holds it back with a headband. Brian’s habit of constantly shifting his gaze gives him the look of a man on the edge. He dresses in Western jeans and a T-shirt and usually goes barefoot. Character Sheet ' '''Brain Ang, Ears of the Rat ' Breed': Rodens '''Aspect': Tunnel Runner Nature: Survivor Demeanor: Bon Vivant Physical: Strength 2 (3/1), Dexterity 5 (9/7), Stamina 4 (5/6) Social: Charisma 3 (1/0), Manipulation 4, Appearance 3 (0/3) Mental: Perception 4 (5/8), Intelligence 3, Wits 5 Abilities: Alertness 4, Area Knowledge (Kowloon) 5, Area Knowledge (Hong Kong Territory) 4, Awareness 3, Brawl 3, Crafts (Subway Art) 2, Dodge 4, Intimidation 2, Investigation 3, Linguistics 2, Medicine 1, Melee 3, Occult 1, Performance (karaoke) 2, Primal-Urge 2, Repair 4, Rituals 2, Sewer/Subway Lore 5, Stealth 4, Streetwise 4, Subterfuge 4, Survival 3 Gifts: (1) Cloak of Shadows, Dark Sight, Shadow Throw, Smell Poison; (2) Attunement, Fly-Feet Rites: Rite of the Birthing Plague, Rite of the Bolthole Backgrounds: Allies 2, Kinfolk 2, Resources 1 Rank: 2 Rage: 3 Gnosis: 4 Willpower: 8 References *WOD: World of Darkness: Hong Kong, p. 94 Category:Ratkin Category:Roden Category:Fera characters Category:World of Darkness characters